Valentine's Day Treat
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Angel's been gone for a while, and It's Valentine's Day... Angel misses Buffy, Buffy misses Angel, he gets tired of being away so he drives down to see her. B/A, R&R!


It's Valentines Day and I wanted to write this short story as a gift to you readers. It's set months after Angel left to LA. I hope you enjoy and **_please_** review. It would make my day!

Updates to the other stories coming soon :)

* * *

Valentines Day Treat

After months of calling Buffy's house continuously and hanging up just to hear her voice, he could no longer stay away. He needed even if for just one day to be with her… He'd never been much for the holidays since living eternally made days pass by unnoticed without importance.

But… he didn't know what it was… It could've been the love in the air as the holiday approached, the happiness humans radiated because of it, maybe it had been Cordelia and Doyle planning their romantic evening, or that throbbing empty pain in his chest that was the constant reminder of his undying love for her.

Without thinking twice about it, because he knew that if he did, he'd find a way to talk himself out of it; he got in the car and drove to Sunnydale.

/

"Please Willow… I need this… _we_ need this…?" Angel begged.

"Ugh… oh alright, but how are you convince Buffy that it will be okay…?" she answered.

"Don't worry about that… I just need YOU to be ready, ok?"

"Okay…"

"Good… I'll page you then…" he walked away, then paused and turned back, "and thank you again Willow."

She nodded with a smile and he left.

/

Buffy was in her room getting ready, she'd lied to her mom about having a date for Valentine's Day because she'd been on her case about getting over Angel ever since he'd left and about finding what she would consider 'a nice normal boy.' She sighed, "God, I hate this holiday…"

She put the last touches on her hair, which she had thought why bother looking this pretty for nobody, but if she was going to keep the charade for this day up she'd have to make it believable. With that in mind she took one last look in the mirror at her black strapless dress that had a hint of a red flowery design that she wore with simple sexy black heels; she nodded and headed downstairs…

Willow and Xander had already arrived to pick Buffy up; they'd told Joyce that the three of them were meeting their dates at the dance the Bronx was throwing to make it an easier lie to believe.

"Wow… Buff you look _caliente_…" Xand said in awe.

"Really beautiful Buffy…" Willow added.

"Thanks guys, you too… way to flaunt you assets…" she commented of Xand's suit and Willow's flirty dress.

Joyce heard them complimenting her daughter and approached from the kitchen, "Gorgeous…" Joyce smiled pleased, "your date is a lucky boy, all your dates are lucky…" she corrected.

"Thanks mom…" Buffy smiled, "We're gonna go…. Don't want to keep our dates waiting…" she lied.

"Of course…" Buffy's mom answered, "Have a great time kids…" she said as they walked out the door.

/

At the Bronx Angel waited impatiently for his love… one day, he thought… was all he wanted. One day for him to be able to claim what he still liked to believe was his…

Buffy and the gang walked into the Bronx… they were greeted by a large amount of decorations in shades of reds, pinks, and purples. There were floating hearts all around, the smell of roses was a strong scent in the air, and mostly everyone there was with their significant someone.

Buffy saddened for a bit as all the love around was making her feel sick to her stomach, it made the fact that she couldn't be with the love of her life all that more real.

Oz and Anya were at a table waiting for them. Oz quickly pulled Willow away to the dance floor since they were aware of the Angel plan, and Xander quickly followed lead taking Anya away as well.

"Wow…" Buffy told herself hurt, "I would have thought that they would've spent at least a little time with me before bailing…"

Angel had felt her near before she'd even walked in… the sight of her almost instantaneously made the hole in his chest disappear. There she was… soft blonde curls surrounding her face, a dress that accentuated her every curve, and those heels that made her figure that much more attractive. Unknowingly to him... he beamed at her from a distance.

Right when he was about to approach her, she walked off to the bar for a drink. He quickly followed…

Rather than being left alone with the ugly feeling at the pit of her stomach, Buffy decided to head to the bar for a drink, something with alcohol would've been awesome she thought, but to her bad luck she wasn't of age yet.

The bartender handed her drink and as she turned around she recognized a certain TA from her college Psychology Class approaching. She'd been able to tell that he was attracted to her, but she just couldn't or more like wouldn't open up her heart to anyone to be hurt again. So… she smiled at his coming near…

"Buffy… Hi… How are you?" Riley asked nervously.

"I'm fine thank you…" she returned politely.

"Are… are you here with someone…?" he questioned hopeful.

Angel saw a boy near Buffy and he hurried to make his presence known behind her… As the question of whether she was with somebody escaped Riley's lips, a growl rumbled from within Angel's throat making Buffy aware of his arrival…

She gasped as the surprise of him and his snarl sent waves of pleasurable chills down her body…

Angel glared threateningly at boy as he slipped his hand around Buffy's waist pulling her close. She'd been so taken by Angel being there that she was speechless for a moment…

When she realized that Riley was still waiting for a reply and was staring back at Angel defiantly she finally spoke…

"Ri… Riley… um yes he's my… my…" what the hell could she say; he's my very complicated vampire soul mate?

"Husband…" Angel filled in the thought. Buffy's expression was blank, but inside she was completely confused, _husband...?_

"Oh!" Riley's expression softened, "I'm sorry man… I just never saw her wearing a ring or anything, my bad…" he extended his hand in apology.

Angel's stare minimized in threat a little and shook his hand back with the one not holding Buffy, "It's alright…" he answered letting her go but not too far from him pulling something out of his pocket, "I was getting it resized…" and pulled a blue velvet box out. He opened it revealing a Claddagh ring; he took it out and put it on her finger, where it should always be, he thought possessively.

Buffy very much out of it just allowed him to place the ring on her finger; the sparkle of it made her grin at the sight of it back again on her finger.

"Great…" Riley said awkwardly, "So… nice to meet you and I'll see you in class Buffy…" and with that he left.

Buffy felt like she'd had an out of body experience seeing everything that was happening around her; finally she was able to come out of her astonishment and was able to speak.

"Husband…?" She arched an eyebrow while turning to face him. But pushing the question aside, she began to think that she didn't care how, why, or if possibly she was dreaming. But for as long as he was here with her she'd plan to take advantage of it.

"Long story…" he smiled at her, "Ready to go…?"

Her mind screamed at her to ask questions, but she ignored it by simply saying, "Yes…"

/

She got in his car in silence, no questions asked, as trusting as always Angel thought. He pulled up to the mansion. He got off, opened her door, and escorted in… There were rose petals on the floor leading the way to a set up for a picnic in front of the fire place. There must have been more than 50 dozen bouquets of red roses whose tips faded from red to white…

"Angel…" she whispered "You did all this…?"

He nodded leading her to the blanket, "its breath taking…" she said pressing as slow innocent kiss on his lips.

As Angel relished himself in the feeling of having her in his arms again, he kissed her back with the same tenderness and whispered against her lips, "God, I love you…"

He felt her smile against his lips and she murmured back, "I love you… more than I'd like to admit…" And they began to kiss again, leisurely, then passionately, fire brewing inside, sparks flying, it all felt as everything was finally right in the world the moment they came together.

As she caught her breath, lying on the blanket, and in between kisses Angel spoke softly, "Buffy…?"

Kiss

"Buffy I…."

Kiss

"Uh huh…" she ignored him trying to speak.

Kiss

"I planned an evening …." She place kisses on his jaw line and neck.

Kiss

"I don't want you to think that this is all I…" She hummed against him.

Kiss

She finally paused and gazed at him with lust in her eyes, "Angel… I need you…" another searing kiss and… "Now…" she let out just above a whisper and he couldn't deny her what they obviously both needed and so… he made love to her.

/

Hours later completely sated on a cloud of the moment they'd just shared together, they laid there in each others embrace on the verge of giving in to sleep. Buffy's thoughts were full of uncertainty as to what to expect when awake… would he be gone, would Angelus be back, what… She cleared her mind and refused to ruin this moment. Angel knew what he was doing, and she knew the consequences of her actions. Whatever was to come she was not going to think of tonight…

Angel had been surprised that Buffy hadn't questioned anything about being together… but what good would have been to talk about what they both clearly already knew. His best guess was that it was the purest of loves that she had for him and that gave her the power to trust, to put her life in his hands, she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her and that was all she needed to know.

He hugged her tight to his body, then… felt the very familiar agonizing pain he'd felt before… his soul. He took the potion Willow gave him to paralyze his body, it was to keep him still for about an hour; he had minutes before it would take complete effect so he took his pager out and sent a quick message to Will.

/

Willow, Oz, Xander, and Anya were all prepared; the moment the message arrived to her pager… she began the ritual.

_Acum… Acum…Acum…_

Angel's eyes flashed gold and he was back in his perfect little moment… with the potion successfully doing its job, he still couldn't move. Buffy felt him stir a bit, and she snuggled closer. It didn't matter that he couldn't move; there was nowhere else he wanted to be except right there, holding her in his arms.

/

Buffy woke with Angel's body still completely entwined with hers, this is how the first time should have been, she thought. She turned to gaze at him as he seemed to be in deep peaceful sleep…

He pulled her closer without opening his eyes and kissed on the lips… "You're staring…" he accused sleepily.

"Uh huh… and…?" she confirmed smiling.

He peeked at her with one eye, "It's creepy…."

"Nah uh… it's romantic…" she kissed him again.

He peered at her again, this time opening both eyes and her expression had changed… "What wrong…?" he questioned.

Trying to keep emotion from her tone she asked, "When do you leave…?"

He grinned at her, "Tonight…" he reached for a box from behind him and said, "I got you something, open it…"

She looked puzzled but opened the box, "A cell phone? Does this mean…" she was afraid to hope.

"Only if you still want _us_…" he returned. He'd picked up the device doubting he'd go through with actually giving it to her and getting back together, but after their night, and her unquestionable love, he couldn't just leave and forget again… not this time.

She threw herself at him, kissing him and hugging, "Of course I still _want us_…"

/

The day went by a little too soon for Buffy's liking but it didn't matter, this goodbye was a momentary goodbye, not a forever goodbye.

"So I call you… you call me… what…?" she asked.

"We keep in touch… often… and I will visit as much as I can…" he answered with a feeling of déjà vu.

"And so will I…" she answered also feeling she'd already had this conversation before.

And... as if their minds were in sync with each other they said, "Forever…"

*~The End~*


End file.
